


The screams deep down

by Never_Happened



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma, im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Happened/pseuds/Never_Happened
Summary: A little poem I wrote for school work, not fandom related at all, but I just wanted to post it here cause I guess it could be tied to a character of your choosing in the fandoms you are in. Um, I personally don't suffer from PTSD, so most definitely tell me if anything I wrote just doesnt seem to be related or offend people. Also tell me whether or not I should add any warnings etc. Thanks!
Kudos: 1





	The screams deep down

#  The screams deep down 

Help

The haunted screams, everywhere  
Ringing like ghosts through the still air  
Despite the wails of a thousand banshees  
The sound stays unnoticed, everything at ease

Trapped in a Pandora’s box  
Unleashed, a curse, society mocks  
So the trapped stay trapped  
The same sad song on repeat  
All their layers unwrapped  
Take a seat

The walls, closing in  
And people say you’ve committed sin  
Nothing outside is a game  
Nothing ever stays the same  
What once was joy turns to despair  
Always waiting for demons to reappear

Once flying high across the clear blue sky  
A bird, above the winds, crying a shrill cry  
The shots below, out of nowhere  
You suddenly fall, completely aware

Trapped in your misery, the whole world just passing by  
Life goes on, and no one even tries  
To help the bird  
Forever unheard  
And the path one day shall end  
There’ll be no godsend 

That wounded bird,  
Wounded from a forgotten accident  
Calling and calling, still unheard  
Until comes the fatal day  
When the path leads you astray  
Where you finally lay  
Asleep, forever 

Deep within you, everywhere  
Echoes of screams still ringing through the air  
A thousand demons, a thousand banshees  
Forever unnoticed by others, everything at ease

**Author's Note:**

> The topic was trauma/ptsd, I don't know if the poem fits nicely with the topic. I was going for a situation where no one helps the sufferer. Feedback is most definitely welcome. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Until next time...


End file.
